Competition Mayhem I
by Shirozu
Summary: Everyone in Mikan's class thinks she's a bad singer, seeing that she avoids EVERYTHING about music, when she actually has stage fright. She can act in front of other people, but singing is different! When a talent competition comes- Full Summary Inside!


Me: Hiya y'all! This is so damn irritating but everytime I try to write a chapter for my other stories, ideas go popping into my head! Don't blame me for not continuing my other chapters, blame my brain! So here's the summary!

Summary: _Everyone in Mikan's class thinks she's a bad singer, seeing that she avoids EVERYTHING about music, when she actually has stage fright. She can act in front of other people, but singing is different! When a talent competition comes, everyone in the High School Section HAS to join, COMPULSORY. How will Mikan overcome her stage fright when Natsume Hyuuga, Leader of the most popular band in Japan(also childhood friend), keeps getting on her nerves? I know! How about a boyfriend? "No way, the last time I had one, HE was the one causing trouble.." She says.._

Me: Lolx, ON WITH THE STORY, Yeahs!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately due to the reason that Tachibana Higuchi made this before me, Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It belongs to her.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"NATSUMEEEEEE! YOU FR'CKIN PERV!" A certain brunette shouted as Natsume revealed her panty-for-the-day. "What kinda high school girl acts like that?" He asked with his infamous smirk plastered on his handso-- I mean, **ugly** fac--

--WRONG STORY,SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED--

**Real Story:**

"Ohayo, Minna!" Narumi shouted as he burst into the classroom door. Seriously, can't he be more like a man and stop scaring the hell out of everyone with his gayness? Oh great, now I'm starting to make up words. At least his clothes weren't gay as usual. In fact, he was wearing...

PANTS?! OH NO, THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END! NOOOO! lol, jk... He _was_ wearing pants though.

The class gaped at him. Then they suddenly bursted out laughing. "_haha_ NARU_haha_MI SEN_haha_SEI, PANTS _HAHA SOhaha _DON'T _haha_SUIT YOU!  
_hahahah!_" Koko laughed, then rolled on the floor.. laughing.

"I think you looked better in skirts, Naru-sensei.." Anna said, giggling a little. "Well, If Anna-chan says so, then..," Narumi suddenly tore his pants off.

OMG!FLASHER! _fufu... _kidding! Turns out, he had a long skirt beneath his pants. How'd he fit that skirt in that _weetle_ pants? Must have been itchy down there!

Everyone suddenly got quiet. "I change my mind, you DO look better in pants, Naru-sensei." Anna sweatdropped. "Never mind about that then.. Back to the topic; Everyone! We've got two new students coming here today, and I hope you make them feel welcomed! Please come in you two!" Narumi said.

_"Natsume! Can you please stop doing that!" _A girl's voice was heard outside the door. _"Tch, not my fault you're so slow, POLKA." _A guy's voice was heard. _"You..! Ugghh! When can you stop acting so..! Never mind, just go in already!"_

The door burst open, revealing a brunette girl with a very annoyed expression and a raven haired boy with a smirk plastered on his face. The brunette suddenly changed her expression to a stoic face.

"Everyone, these are our new students, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said as he ran off the classroom, shouting, "Please make them feel welcomed!" Who knows where he could have gone to? Maybe to fix his pants?

The girls in the class twitched as they heard their names. "Oh my god! It's _THE _Mikan Sakura and _THE _Natsume Hyuuga! KYAHH!" A fangirl screamed. _"Told you we needed dusguises," _Mikan whispered to Natsume who just shrugged.

Mikan was a famous actor, she was discovered at one of her school plays that had her as the main character and became famous at her first debut. Natsume was the lead singer in Japan's most famous band, 'Crimson Skull'. He was discovered by a man when he sung at a CD shop. Both of them have no managers and are childhood friends.

Natsume has liked Mikan since elementary school, but has no intention of telling her that EVER. Natsume annoys her just to get her attention, and shoos any guy that gets to close to her.

Mikan, being the dense girl she is, only thinks of Natsume as an annoying jerk, but they were still friends anyway. She also likes him, but as friends. Oh, and did I mention that she has two personalities? The other one is a total opposite from the one she's using right now. Cold and Expressionless.

At the corner of Mikan's eye, she sees two of her childhood friends, the rest of her group. Ruka and Hotaru stared in shock at Mikan who was also staring in shock at them.

"HOTARUU!" Mikan shouted in delight and jumped at Hotaru, only to get her head bumping on the wall when she avoided her hug. "Hotaru you meanie! Our first meeting in seven years and this is how you treat me! Wahh!" Mikan cried as the rest of the class sweat dropped. _'She's so different than the Mikan in TV..' _, They all thought.

But they were shocked when they heard that Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi were friends with the two celebrities.

The rest of the day was as usual, Natsume sleeping with a manga on his face, Mikan complaining about how Natsume was a pervert, Hotaru hitting Mikan with her baka gun and Ruka sweatdropping and helping Mikan up.

As usual...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Me: Yay! I finished it! Please Review! I know some of you are too lazy to log in and review, (looks at everyone suspiciously) so I enabled anonymous reviews! At least review now! 8D

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**


End file.
